


someone i love ripped through me

by gentlewaltz



Series: someone i love ripped through me (a soulmate au) [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Set in Season 3, not super in depth but mentions of pain and injuries, soulmates feel each others injuries, yes they are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz
Summary: title taken from where do we belong? anywhere but here by frank iero... yes i just changed the title i think it fits a bit betterhawk and demetri are soulmates
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: someone i love ripped through me (a soulmate au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	someone i love ripped through me

**Author's Note:**

> randomly got this idea then skipped online class to write it... i hope its good... trying my hardest to contribute to this tag even though all i write is angst.

Demetri’s face flushes with heat as panic settles in his chest. The chilled floor warms under him. His heart beats so incredibly fast he thinks he’ll explode before anyone can hurt him.

‘I’m too young,’ he thinks. ‘Please, not yet, I- I have a future. I have friends and family and a soulmate who’s out there, waiting for me. I can’t let them down.’

His life does not flash before his eyes as he expects it to, but the loud crunch of his arm leaves him thinking of every good time he has spent with Eli. Every sleepover and playdate and movie marathon and every touch seems to race across his mind. Anything- everything, something to distract him from his own (ex) best-friend breaking his arm.

It’s almost unnoticeable. The yelling from Hawk’s friends and his own thoughts were so close to distracting him.

Another snap- the same crunch- happened a split-second later. Did Hawk really break his arm twice? Or was it a leg, or a rib?

Demetri twists his face upward to see Hawk falling to his knees, a look of fear on his face. On Eli’s face.

The rest of Hawk’s friends are silent and still. They know what it is. They know what will- or could- happen. Hawk and Demetri are soulmates. Demetri’s injury now appears on Hawk; same arm, same sound. Soulmates.

It comes as a whisper: “Traitor.”

Hawk looks up at Tory, at her anger and disgust. She steps forward, ready to inflict more pain, but stops herself. “You bitch, you kept this from us.”

Hawk’s eyes widen. “No, no- I didn’t! I swear, please, I didn’t know-”

“How couldn’t you know? You two used to be bestfriends. You learned karate while he didn’t. You two fought each other and you didn’t know?”

Hawk is panting, the same as Demetri, and he can’t find anything to say. Looking back, it should have been obvious. To both of them. Eli scraping his knee outside and an identical scrape showing up on Demetri. Identical paper cuts, identical bruises, even identical cat scratches from Demetri’s cat.

Demetri stares at Hawk, who’s so close to sobbing from the pain, but Demetri can see him holding it in.

“I didn’t know, either,” Demetri mumbles. “I swear, we had no idea. I guess… I guess all those times I was too wrapped up in helping my best friend to notice I had the same. And for the karate… I just assumed I slept weird. Or a random headache, or something happened that I didn’t remember. I didn’t know.”

Tory scoffs. He doesn’t blame her for not believing them. It does sound bizarre.

“Whatever, Hawk. If you’re going to choose him over us, you know what’s coming for you. Cobra Kai for life, remember? Don’t be a traitor.”

Demetri tries to roll over, but the pain from his arm stops him.

Hawk winces.

Tory walks away.

Hawk doesn’t know what to do, and neither does Demetri. They’re on the floor, facing each other now, trying to understand what this all means. Soulmates.


End file.
